The Aftermath
by paintedblackberry
Summary: This takes place after season 5 ends and covers both the goings on in the doll house and their parents and 'bed buddies' quest to find them. Includes Ezria, Spoby, Haleb and Paily. It will most likely be a little bit non-canon when season 6 is actually released.
1. Chapter 1

To say Veronica Hastings was worried would be an understatement. She was standing like a spare part on the car park of Campbell's farm along with her husband, her daughter's English teacher, Ezra Fitz and Caleb Rivers. Whilst her daughter was god knows where with a psychopath that had been terrorizing her and her friends for nearly two years.

"They're not here." Caleb voiced the thought that was crossing all of their minds. If the girls and A were here surely they would have been out already. Letting out a relieved sigh as she saw Officer Toby Cavanaugh approaching them. He shook his head at their unasked questions.

"They're not here. But this is defiantly A's new lair. But there's a CCTV system downstairs for somewhere else, maybe you should come look."

"Mona!" A voice came from the bottom of the stairs as they walked down following Toby's careful steps.

"You're not her alone anymore. There's five of us and one of her/him/it/bitch." It was Hanna Marin's voice but it was filled with that much venom it was nearly unrecognisable.

"Han…" Caleb all but knocked Toby down the remainder of the steps as he rushed forward to look at where his girlfriend's voice was coming from. Lieutenant Tanner was stood in front of the TV screens.

She had paused the video and it showed all four girls in orange jumpsuits around a table with their hands covering their ears. Sitting at the head of the table was Mona Vanderwall. Her hair was blonde and she was dressed like Alison DiLaurentis was on the night she disappeared.

"Is this a live feed?" Peter questioned.

"No, this is from two days ago." Tanner said, gesturing towards the date at the bottom of the screen.

"This is where the live feeds meant to be but all that's showing is static." Toby informed them.

Caleb moved as if somebody had set him on fire but slammed his hand down on the desk fairly quickly. However this seemed to work as the screen came on, "I didn't so that." Caleb informed them.

The small group of people crowded around the desk and all took in a sharp breath when they saw the girls in a fenced area.

They were running towards the fence when Spencer, who was decked out in a purple and black checked dress, yelled "STOP!"

She gestured towards a sign that read 'Danger Electric Fence.' The girls had just stood back and were taking in their surroundings when music came through the speakers at the top of the fence.

Aria linked her arm through Emily's who seemed to be struggling to stand. Veronica took in the tall brunette's appearance and saw that she had a cut down her leg. It was bleeding and she looked like she was in pain. Ezra too had noticed this. He let out a strangled gasp at the sight of the wound.

"How did she get that?" He questioned. "Can we get CCTV coverage of it?"

Caleb started tapping on the keyboard. "The power must have gone down. This is the last footage we have." He said before pressing enter on the keyboard. On every screen the same scene was playing.

It showed Spencer, Emily, whose leg was wound free, Aria, and Hanna all in a room which looked like it had been decorated for a party. They were all dressed in the same dresses they were wearing in the enclosed area and they were standing anxiously in the middle of the room obviously looking for something or someone.

There was a static noise before a woman's voice introduced Alison DiLaurentis, the prom queen. The group exchanged disturbed looks as Spencer headed up the stairs to reach for a girl in a mask's hand before addressing the room.

"Charles, we have something for you." She said.

"Charles?" Toby asked. "Is that who A is?" He was ignored as the group watched.

"You should be up here too. That's what you want. Isn't it?" Nobody stepped forward.

This is when Hanna spoke up. "This is your prom too Charles, you should be crowned king."

The girls all looked around; Aria had got a camera in her hands. For a moment it seemed like he would not come forward. But he stepped out from behind a mannequin. He was wearing a suit and a white and red mask. The group watching and the girls all inhaled.

"Wait for it." Came Spencer's mumbled instruction as he approached them. "NOW!" She yelled.

Aria pressed the button on the camera and there was a flash of light. Before the cameras went out the girls started running as Charles/A tried to regain his eyesight. That was when the static filled the screen and speakers again.

"Can we find where that feed is coming from?" Veronica asked.

Caleb gave a distracted nod. He had already started tapping away on the keyboard. Toby had broken away from the group and was looking through CCTV footage on the other screens. He needed to see Spencer. To hear her voice.

"It has a name." She whispered.

She was lying on a bed in a room that looked scarily like her own. Her hair was messy, she had big dark circles under her eyes and she was wearing her orange jump suit. But to Toby she still looked beautiful. He continued to fast forward. She was fighting with Emily, but it looked fake. Toby knew her as well as he knew himself there was no venom behind her voice and no hatred in her eyes.

"I've got it!" Caleb's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at the computer screen. An IP address was showing on the screen. He continued on tapping and got a set of coordinates.

"Cavanagh, call it in." Tanner told him.

"All units we've got a possible address for the location of the hostages and the kidnapper. Be aware Mona Vanderwall is also there and seems to be a hostage as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paige McCullers hadn't had any contact with Caleb Rivers until it happened.

She'd kept in contact with Emily, they exchanged emails every other day and Paige was kept up to date with all the drama in Rosewood. She knew that Alison and Hanna had both been arrested for Mona's murder. She knew that Spencer and Toby had been having problems. She knew about Aria's relationship with Andrew Campbell.

But she hadn't spoken to Emily in nearly a week now. That's why she immediately started to panic when Caleb rung her. She had been sitting on the sofa in the living room in her parents' house in California; it was still her parents' house never hers, her home was wherever Emily was, when the phone rang. Her father answered it.

"Paige." He passed her the phone, "It's a boy. Caleb." Hearing Caleb's name immediately made her panic. Why would he be ringing her?

"Caleb?" She questioned. "What's up?" She heard him take a shaky breath, as if he was trying to hold back tears.

"It's the girls. They got arrested five days ago. Accessories for Mona's murder…" He paused as if he was trying to find a way to tell her the next part.

"Oh my God. It's A isn't it. They've been set up." She asked him hysterically. It drew a worried look from her mom who was sitting opposite her.

"Yes. But Paige it gets worse. They were all being transferred to another prison. Emily, Han, Spencer and Aria. The van was crashed and someone's taken them. A." Paige gasped, on the edge of tears.

"We've been tracking A and it looks like Tanner finally believes us. We've tracked the van and we're on our way there now." Paige had already reached for her laptop that was resting on the coffee table and had started looking for flights.

"Ok, Caleb I'm coming back to help. I'm looking up flights now."

"Paige I didn't contact you to panic you but... I thought you had a right to know." Paige nodded as if he was sitting next to her. "

"I know Caleb. But I never should have gone not with A still after them it was wrong of me to leave Em. I love her." Caleb coughed awkwardly.

"I get it. I'll ring you if anything else happens, when's the next flight?" Paige continued scrolling through flight details. "I can get one to Harrisburg airport in 5 hours. I'll book myself on that and get the train into Rosewood. I better get packing. Ring me if anything happens. Bye Caleb."

"Yeah, bye Paige see you soon."

As soon as she put the phone down her mom and dad both looked at her. "Flights?" Her dad questioned. Paige nodded as she absentmindedly started tapping her details to book.

"Yeah, Em's been taken. By somebody who's been after them for nearly two years now, A that's what they call themselves. She needs me there for when they find her." Paige decided that the straight up honest approach was probably the best idea now. Her mother let out a strangled sob.

"Paige." She said. "No! If there's a kidnapper in Rosewood the best place for you is here." Paige shook her head and pressed submit on her ticket.

"No mom. You don't understand. I knew about A and I left. Besides I've brought a ticket now it doesn't matter." Her mom continued to protest but it was her dad's reaction that surprised her the most.

"Maria." He told his wife. "Paige is eighteen now, she can do what she wants."

Paige just nodded at her dad, "Thanks. I'm going to pack."

…

Six hours later Paige was sitting on a plane. She was still in shock about the girls. Caleb had rung her again just an hour before she left for the airport. He'd told her that A and the girls weren't with the van but they had found another location and were on their way. She found out that 'they' included Ezra, Toby, Tanner and Spencer's parents.

The plane was full and unfortunately she's ended up in the middle of the plane with a small child behind her kicking her chair. She tried to calm herself down before she turned herself around and took a swing at the small boy.

Just five more hours and she'd be in Harrisburg. Just seven more hours and she'd be in Rosewood and hopefully Em would be in her arms.

…

Spencer sat with her hands trying to block out the siren that had been blaring for the past ten minutes. After attempting to escape Charles had locked them back to their rooms. With Emily held at gunpoint they just did as he said. As soon as they had gone back the sirens had started. Punishment.

She tried to block out the noise by trying to think of something else. Toby. Her parents. Even Melissa. But whatever she thought about the noise of the sirens still seemed to bleed through and ruin it. She had her reserves about hope. It was a dirty four letter word that bred nothing but eternal misery. But at the moment it was all she had. She had to hope that Toby would find her. That A would find somebody else to torture and leave her and her friends alone.

This was her last thought as she felt a searing pain in the back of her neck and the whole world around her went black.

…

After ringing Paige for a second time Caleb sat back in the Hastings off roader and took in his surroundings. They had been following the police cars on a dirt road for nearly half an hour now. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. If anything this made Caleb even surer that they were heading towards the right place.

He cast a look at Ezra Fitz, his old English teacher who was sitting next to him. The older man seemed to look more frazzled with every passing second that he didn't have Aria next to him. He was sure he looked the same. He was scared for Hanna, worried about what A might be doing to them. If he ever got a hold of A he would tear it to shreds before he even had a chance to process what was happening in his sick mind.

He smiled at Ezra in what he hoped was a reassuring way before turning back to the window and continued to watch the trees pass by.

'I'm coming Hanna.' He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I'm back sorry about the long wait but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I've tried to put in bits of the Season 6 promo so it's not entirely AU. I'm so excited for season 6 though and all the clips and photos have only increased my excitement. I hope you enjoy the chapter and the episode next week.**

**Don't forget Read and Review please.**

**See you soon.**

Chapter 3

When Spencer woke up she was fairly shocked to see that she was no longer in her prom dress.

She was wearing a red jumper and a blue pair of jeans. With a start she realised that this was the exact outfit she was wearing on the night Alison disappeared. What was A's game? Her head was throbbing and she could feel blood collecting on the back of her neck. It seemed like she'd been knocked out.

"Please exit your rooms and follow the lighted pathway." The woman's voice told Spencer over the intercom.

This was a command she was used to as it happened at least once a day. Sometimes more. But in the 'Dollhouse' (as Hanna had so kindly named it) time was immeasurable. They could have been in here for days, weeks, months…

"Please exit your rooms and follow the lighted pathway." The voice repeated again.

A repeated instruction showed that A was getting annoyed so she did as she was told. Stepping out of her replica room, which was fast becoming her prison, she headed towards the intersect in the corridor where she met the girls.

They too had all gotten changed. All of them dressed exactly as they had been nearly three years ago. A had even gone as far as giving Aria back her pink extensions.

"What's going on?" Emily asked. She was limping and was quite clearly in pain.

"I think we're going to play a game." Spencer replied.

"Yeah. Well I'm fed up of A's type of games. Last time we played a game we were playing to find Ali, remember. Whoever finds her gets to keep her." Aria snapped.

Her pink highlights stood out against her hair and Spencer got an odd sense of déjà vu. Nothing had changed. They were still playing to the tune of somebody else. Before it had been Ali this time it was A.

"Please follow the lighted pathway." The woman's voice reminded them.

Aria reached for Spencer's hand and they all headed down the corridor just like they had on their first day in the dollhouse.

…

Ezra Fitz and Caleb River's phones chimed simultaneously. Alerting them to the fact they had a message. They both exchanged glances as Veronica Hastings turned in the passenger seat to see who it was. After seeing the fear that the girls experienced when their phones chimed they had become reluctant to pick up any messages they received.

_I'm going to give you a hint. To claim your prizes you're heading in totally the wrong direction._

_Back to square one you go. _

_Kisses –A_

"Back to square one?" Ezra asked, "What the hell does that mean."

Within a split second of Ezra's question the tree that just several metres ahead of them went up in flames and fell to the ground. Blocking the already difficult to navigate country road. Mr. Hastings swerved out the way of the falling tree with a curse.

"What was that?" Veronica asked after the stunned silence of the cars inhabitants was over.

"That was A" Caleb told her grimly as they got out of the car to meet with Toby and Tanner, who were driving in a squad car.

"Did you get it to?" Toby asked them.

Ezra and Caleb nodded grimly and Toby let out a sigh of frustration.

"No matter what we do A's always one step ahead." Tanner informed them. "I suggest we head back home and start from the beginning. If that last message is anything to go by then A led us to the farm on purpose."

The Hasting's nodded with reluctance as did Ezra and Caleb. Toby looked around as if noticing for the first time where they really were.

"I know where we are." He informed them. "We used to meet here, the A team."

"The A team? You were with the A team!" Peter asked, his volume rising with each syllable.

"I did it to protect Spencer." He defended himself.

"Does she know?" Veronica asked the past few months of Spencer's life coming back to her.

Toby nodded, "Yeah. That's what landed her in Radley. She found me out. Mona used it to her advantage, showed her my 'body'. Spencer ended up joining herself to find out if I was still alive."

Veronica let out a muffled sob. It was the first time that reality of what her daughter had been through had seemed all too real. "The other girl's parents'." She said, "We need to go back and tell them what's going on, I know I'd want to know if the roles were reversed."

Caleb and Toby nodded. Ezra somewhat reluctantly. If the Montgomery's were told everything Byron would immediately blame him. The man already disliked him. Ezra was unwilling to give him any more ammunition.

Tanner looked around before signalling one of her other officers over, "Wood, get a message over to the DA's office. Tell them I want a meeting as soon as possible. I want to talk about the release of Alison DiLaurentis."

The officer nodded and left the group. "Let's get back to Rosewood and collect the others. We'll work out of our house; Toby's flats a little small for all of us. We can collect all the information you have on A on the way there." Peter told them, he'd got his arm around his wife. It was rare that she showed signs of weakness.

…

"Hush little baby don't say a word. Mamma's gonna buy you a Mocking Bird."

The voice was haunting. The voice was Mona's.

"Where is she?" Hanna questioned the others. However it was Emily that made them aware of the song and its significance.

"Ali sung that song. Remember? It was the night she asked me to come sit with you all after the 7th grade school concert."

They all exchanged looks with each other, "The night Ali completed her group." Spencer said in shock. "A's taking us back to that night."

…

The Hasting's kitchen was full. The Montgomery's, Hasting's (Including Melissa who was already on her way back to Rosewood when she'd rung her mom just 4 hours ago.) Pam Fields and Ashley Marin were all sat around the room waiting for Toby, Caleb and Ezra to explain to them what had been going on.

"The girls are missing." Caleb told them.

The group that had assembled nodded, they had already been told this by Tanner.

"They've been kidnapped." Toby continued, he paused and held up his hand to request for silence as the parents all threw questions at him.

"By A." Ezra finished.

There was a stunned silence in the room before it all erupted into chaos.

"A is Mona!" Byron Montgomery yelled. "Mona is dead!"

Ezra shook his head, "A was Mona but somebody took the game from her when she was in Radley. It was the same but with a new puppet master."

"The stakes were higher, this A's first message was 'Mona played with dolls, I play with body parts.' Whoever it is they've played with all of us including Mona and the girls." Toby carried on.

"And the girls told you this?" Pam asked them.

"Yes. We've been trying to find out who A is with them but so far all we've got is dead ends and things that incriminate ourselves. Whenever we tried to get help A was always one step ahead it wiped Hanna's phone when we tried to go to the police." Caleb told them, he had taken a seat next to Ashley.

"Oh my God, those poor girls." Ella whispered as she leaned into her sons embrace. She had tears brimming in her eyes. "Why didn't we realise. Why didn't they tell us?"

"Because," This time it was Mike who spoke up, "A threatened us as well. When I said that I'd speak at Alison's trial A sent me a cow tongue, left it on the porch, Aria explained that if I spoke up it'd be my tongue on the porch next."

"You knew?" Byron asked his son. Mike nodded.

"Mike. Mona's alive. A kidnapped her too she's with the girls. We saw her on CCTV footage that A led us too." Ezra told the younger man.

Mike let out a strangled laugh before collapsing onto the Hasting's couch. "She's alive." He whispered joyfully.

"I can't believe Hanna wouldn't tell me." Ashley told Caleb in disbelief.

"Mrs. Marin, with all due respect you don't understand. A put Aria in a box with Garrett Reynolds after it'd killed him; they tried to push her off a moving train. A drugged Emily and kidnapped her from this very room. When the girls found her she was standing next to Ali's dug up grave with no memory of what had happened. A sewed real life bones into Spencer's clothing, at the time they thought this was Ali."

Toby took a breath but it was evident to the room that he wasn't yet finished but before he could get his next sentence out a female voice interrupted him.

"A tried to strangle Spencer on the Halloween train. It gassed Hanna at the dentist's office and performed surgery on her mouth to leave a message in her back teeth. It locked Em in a box at Ravenswood and put her on a moving conveyer belt with a very real, very sharp, very big blade at the end of it. It locked Aria and Spencer in a freezer just a few weeks ago. This thing is dangerous it tried to kill me and set me up for murder."

The room turned to look at Alison DiLaurentis who had just entered the Hasting residence unseen.

But the thing that shocked them most was the TV. It has turned on and was showing Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily in a corridor. The sound was coming out of shot. The voice was Mona.

"Hush little baby,

Don't say a word,

Mamma's gonna buy you a Mocking Bird."

All phones in the room chimed at the same time.

'Times running out.'

-A


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I am extremely sorry for the ridiculous delay and the shortness of the chapter. But I promise more frequent updates now as I have a great idea for the next part. I'd have added it to this but i realise it's been over seven weeks and I just wanted to get an update out.**

**See you soon. **

Chapter 4:

"Please follow the lighted pathway." The voice chimed. It was loud but not loud enough to drown out the haunting singing that was coming from off camera.

"We can't just ignore it." Screen Spencer told the group. "Whatever happens we're together. Remember that."

The rest of the girls nodded. They all looked scared, Ella noted to herself. She'd finally realised what the expression behind Aria's eyes had been for the past two years. Fear. She should have picked up on it. She should have realised that somebody had been terrorising her daughter. After all she'd spent the last year jumping when her phone went off. She'd mentioned this to Byron; they'd both decided she was just paranoid that Mona's messages would start again. They had been wrong.

The girls on the screen started to walk warily down the corridor towards the voice. Ella took in Aria's appearance. She looked physically unharmed; her hair was highlighted pink again. Whatever game A had planned for them it involved them going back to before they escaped to Iceland.

"ALISON?" Spencer shouted. The parents exchanged troubled looks. Was Spencer confusing past with present. It was Toby that took pity and started to fill them in.

"A's had Mona posing as Alison." He explained. "She's checking that Mona's ok."

There was no reply.

"ALISON!" Aria tried this time. Still nothing.

They were at the door at the end of the corridor; Spencer reached her hand out to twist the door knob. The door opened with a high pitched screech, all four girls winced at the loud noise.

"HELP ME!" Mona's voice yelled.

The girls all jumped into action as if somebody had flicked a switch and burst through the remainder of the door. They looked like they were ready to fight for Mona. But Mona wasn't in the room, (which was scarily similar to the DiLaurentis' lounge Ella noted.) in the centre of the room was a tape recorder. It was playing back the track of Mona who had now reverted back to singing the nursery rhyme.

"Where the hell is she?" Hanna said picking up the recorder and trying to turn it off.

"I don't know. Wherever she is this isn't live. A probably recorded it when she got locked out of her room when she first got here." Spencer told them.

Hanna managed to stop the recording and threw the recorder down.

"Where…" Her question was cut short by four chimes at different pitches. "Game time." She finished grimly.

The other girls nodded and headed out of the door and headed towards another room. Spencer walked over to the post box in the corner of the room. It had a letter A on the side.

"There's one for each of us." She told them as she handed out the black envelopes. As well as the girls names they all had on a number. Spencer had number one.

"Toby," She read aloud. "I'm waiting for you to come and find them. I'm disappointed that despite the uniform that you now wear you still haven't got the ability to protect the person that you love." Her voice cracked.

"They must be watching." Aria worked out she turned to the camera as if she could see the people watching the footage.

Spencer carried on reading, "I thought that after everything I gave to you about your mom you'd have figured out who I was by now but you haven't. I'm disappointed Toby. Just in case my text wasn't obvious, you're running out of time to save her. Kisses –A"

Spencer looked up to the camera with tears in her eyes and as Ella looked over at Toby he looked like he was breaking without her.

"Tobes. Don't listen to it. I love you." She collapsed into a chair and shredded the letter with her bare hands. She turned to look at Hanna whose letter had the number two on it.

"Caleb." She read, "Your hacking skills have already led you into a trap and once again I am disappointed that you have failed to find the girl that you love. Maybe you should keep trying. Times running out. Kisses –A."

Hanna turned to face the camera as well. "C'mon Caleb. Find me."

Aria was already tearing her letter open. "It's for Ezra." She told the others in shock.

Ella turned to look at Ezra who had become scarily pale as the reading of the letters from A had continued; he now looked like Casper the friendly ghost.

"Ezra, no matter how many times I tried to pull you and Aria apart you just couldn't stay away. I bet you wish you'd stayed away now because all of you are on my radar. In Rosewood it's not only bitches that get buried. – A."

Ezra, Caleb and Toby exchanged worried glances. As Aria continued talking.

"Ezra get out of there. I don't care about how you feel. Leave. Get yourself out of this mess."

Ezra shook his head, "There's not a chance." He spoke as if Aria was in the room with him. "I'm not going anywhere." He confirmed before turning to the screen.

Emily was opening her letter as well. "Listen up bitches. You know me and I'm going to get you back for what you put me through. You're my dolls and I'm going to make you play a game of the past. – A."

"A game of the past?" Hanna asked, "I don't even know what that means."

"It means A is finally to show us why." Spencer told the group and with that they all collapsed.

"SPENCER!" Toby yelled, as the rest of the people in the room yelled out for their loved ones.

…

The TV screen had gone black a few long minutes ago but the families that were gathered in the Hasting's living room were yet to break the silence that had fallen over the room when the four girls had dropped to the floor.

It wasn't until the shrill ringing of Caleb's mobile started, did they all start to realise where they were again. Caleb unwrapped his arms from around Ashley and started fishing around in his pocket to answer the phone.

"Paige. Hi." He said as he placed it down on the table, "You're on speaker."

"Hey Caleb. I'm on a bus about two minutes out of Rosewood." She informed him.

"Ok. We're all at the Hasting's. There have been some… developments."

Paige took a deep breath, "Ok I'll be there in a few minutes."

The line went dead.

…

**_(This next part is going to be the morgue scene from the premiere but with my own spin on it. Mainly because I have a really cool idea where I can go from this part [I need your opinions though. Do you want the 'bitch chipped us' plot?])_**

**_Shameless self promotion. If you're a Harry Potter fan check out my fanfiction the Time Turner._**


	5. Chapter 5

Paige McCullers stood outside the back door of the Hasting's house. Trying to calm her nerves before knocking. Taking a breath she knocked. Melissa opened the door. She gave her a weak smile before stepping back to let her into the house. Caleb, Toby and Ezra approached her each of them hugging her in turn.

"How the hell did we let this happen." She mumbled as Ezra released her.

"We all underestimated A. None of us could have predicted this." Caleb consoled them.

"We should have done something though, gone to the cops." Paige yelled. Her face crumpled at the sight of Pam Fields. "I am so sorry." She told her.

Just as Pam approached Paige the TV crackled to life again and every head in the room snapped towards the TV like they were compelled.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to watch a really disturbing TV programme." Mike voiced to the room as a whole. The TV screen was split into four sections each of the girls were laying on a metal slab.

Melissa let out a sharp breath, "Is that a morgue?" She asked hysterically. Each of the girls were extremely pale and had a white sheet covering them.

"Are they..." Peter trailed off as his question died in his mouth. Aria's eyes had flickered open. The screen went back to the full screen and a side view of the girls, all together, was shown.

Aria slowly sat up trying to hold the white sheet up before looking under it she looked nauseous.

"Has she got anything on under that?" Byron asked his voice dangerously quiet. The thought of somebody undressing his little girl left a foul taste in his mouth. His question was answered as Aria stood up and made a knot in the sheet to keep up. She leaned over Spencer she seemed to be checking whether she was breathing and then shook her shoulder.

"Spence." She said. Spencer's eyes opened slowly.

"What the hell happened?" She questioned, pressing a hand to her head and then wincing. She sat up and pulled her sheet up as well.

"Check Em and I'll check Hanna." Spencer ordered, Aria nodded and headed towards Emily. Both girls awoke as their friends shook them.

Hanna sat up and quickly caught her sheet as it dropped. "I'm naked." She stated.

Emily had looked down at her body. "Oh thank God. I thought A might've harvested our organs." She lay back down on her metal slab before crying out in pain.

"Emily?" Hanna asked.

"Ahhh." She cried in pain. "There's something in my neck." She pulled her hair over her shoulder for the others to look. At the back of her neck was a lump with a cut on it. It was freshly sewed up.

"Oh God. What the hell has it done to her?" Paige asked her voice full of venom. Pam Fields put her arm around the girl she felt that if she couldn't help Emily at least she could comfort Paige.

In a panic all of them started checking each other's necks. Each of them had surgical scars and lumps at the back of their necks. "What are they?" Aria asked obviously perplexed. She reached back and prodded it before cursing under her breath in pain.

"Have they been operated on?" Ezra asked his need to strangle A growing as Aria sat in pain.

Emily was the last to stand up. She tied the sheet around her and looked around the room. Where she had stood up there was a black envelope. On it was the word 'LIARS'. Spencer snatched it up off the bench and tore it open.

"Liars," She read. "It's time to play. Kisses - A"

"That doesn't sound good." Hanna muttered.

"Yeah. I don't like the sound of that at all." Aria told the group.

"Is anybody else's neck tingling?" Emily asked. The rest of the group nodded. Whatever was happening with the girls necks seemed to be getting worse as they all let out cries of pain.

The Hasting's front room was deadly silent as the girls bent over screaming in pain. Just as it seemed they couldn't take anymore a black figure came through the door.

"A." Ezra exclaimed.

The person in the hoody grabbed each of the girls one by one and sat them down on chairs. He tied their wrists down while they could do nothing but writhe around in pain. None of them were strong enough to fight him off. When they were all securely tied up he exited the room and the girls seemed to stop crying out in pain.

"Where's Mona?" Hanna called out the door that A had just retreated out of.

"I don't think he's in the mood to answer questions." Emily whispered.

"Let's play a game of truth." The voice told them.

As the girls tried to loosen their ties the voice came over the speakers again.

"First question. Aria. What happened to Shana in New York?"

Aria became panicked. "Like you don't already know."

Apparently that wasn't the answer A was looking for as Aria let out a heart stopping scream.

"Shocked." Spencer yelled. "Aria you've got to answer." This time Spencer cried out in pain.

"I KILLED HER!" She screamed. "I killed her."

Byron, Ella and Mike turned to each other. They exchanged terrified looks it had been months since the girls had ended up in New York. Aria had killed somebody.

"She did it to save them. Shana had already shot me and was going to kill Ali and the others, Aria got there just in time." Ezra butted in, feeling the urge to defend her.

There was a noise. Like Aria had got the answer right. The voice spoke again.

"Spencer. Where were you the night Toby broke his leg in the car crash."

"What has that got to do with anything A related?" Toby questioned. He knew where she was. Radley. So far all the game seemed to be achieving was the girls revealing the desperate lengths that A had pushed them to.

"What is this, a police interrogation?" She scoffed. Quickly covering it with. "I broke into Radley. To get answers." Her voice was measured and controlled.

The noise played again. A seemed to be content with Spencer's answer.

"Hanna." The voice changed victims. "On the night of the DiLaurentis Ice Ball what were you doing?"

Hanna looked confused. "Like you don't know. You hit me over the head and knocked me…" Hanna stopped her rant. Her eyes screwed up in pain and her fists clenched like she was trying to stop herself from screaming.

"I broke into Ali's house." She yelled.

Alison looked at her friend on the TV screen in surprise. "Why?" She voiced.

"We were looking for proof you were A." Paige supplied. A bitter tone to her voice. It was fairly obvious where she stood on her opinion about Alison.

The noise played again. A moved on. "Emily. How did you find the camera in the Vanderwall house?"

Emily answered without hesitation. Obviously preferring the truth to an electric shock. "I was planting evidence. Trying to prove that Ali killed Mona."

The noise played again and the screen went black.

"Was that all we got?" Caleb asked. His voice was shaky.

"We need to find that place." Alison told them. Seemingly unaffected by the reveals that had just occurred on screen.

"Agreed." Ezra said quickly. "But how?"

"Easy." Paige told them. "We tempt A to show us where it is."

"How?" Mike asked. As far as he was concerned he was now part of the group. Mona was in there. His Mona.

"With me." Ali said. "A wants me. It always has."

**Hiya guys. Once again apologies for the shortness of the chapter but I just wanted to get something out. Please review and if you have things you want to see in this from season 6 and tell me if there is anything you really don't want to see. (Toby getting high maybe and Sara Harvey) leave that in a review as well.**

**Thank you for all the kind messages I received and I know there are a few mistakes in the early chapters that I plan to go back and change.**

**Enjoy today's new episode. (We're so close to finding out who A is... my money is on Wren.)**

**See you soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. I am extremely sorry for the wait but as per usual life got in the way. I've started College and the work load from there is ridiculous and then I had a really bad case of writers block so because of that I'm going to apologize for the suckiness of this chapter but I promise another update relatively soon.**

**So as usual review and tell me anything you'd like to see in future chapter. **

Chapter 6:

"The four Rosewood teenagers have now been missing for a week supposedly kidnapped by an elusive cyber bully who's identity still remains a mystery."

The news reporter informed the camera as she stood in front of Rosewood Police station.

"Alison DiLaurentis was released from jail several days ago after it became apparent that Mona Vanderwall was in fact with the other teenagers..."

No sooner had the reporter finished her sentence, Lt Tanner and Alison came out from police station. Alison approached the waiting cameras and faced the audience that had gathered outside which contained Toby, who was on crowd control duty. Ezra, Caleb, Mike and Paige all spread out in the crowd as to not draw much attention if A was watching.

"One week ago my friends were abducted by a nameless, faceless coward." She spoke loudly and strongly. She tried to sound brave but the facade was working as the news crews were all broadcasting live.

"Without my friends I am lost. Completely alone in the woods. They are my rock and I will do anything to get them back. Please."

Alison finished her plea to A with a long stare at the camera before turning on her heel and getting into her father's car that was idling at the curb.

...

The house of Hasting's had become an unofficial base for the families of the girls. They had all gathered around the TV and watched Alison's interview. It was a plan that had been in action since the night they were forced to watch their girls suffer at the hands of A like it was some kind of TV show. They planned to tempt A into taking Ali hopefully showing them where the girls were in the process. They hadn't seen any more goings on in the dollhouse after the TV had gone black five nights ago.

In a way that had only served to speed their plan along. The longer they went without knowing what was going on with their girls the more urgent their planning became. The plan had just been set in action by Alison her hint was vague but the people that had dealt with A before assured them that it was solvable for A at least. The demand was for A to meet Ali alone by the kissing rock.

Caleb, Ezra and Paige would then follow Ali by the tracking device Caleb had placed in Ali's shoe. There had been a newspaper article released yesterday which stated Alison had turned down police protection. In reality Tanner still expected A to make a move and had 5 officers, including Toby, with her in her home. Mike would stay with Toby and Jason (who was determined to get his sister back) to lead Tanner on a fake A trail before meeting with the others when they managed to find where A had taken Ali.

The parents however sat in a tense silence in the Hasting's living room. They had been convinced to stay there by Tanner who claimed it was easier if they were all together. Not wanting to inform her of their plan, they had to reluctantly agree.

However it was that night when the plan was in action and Ali had taken off to the kissing rock, when the TV crackled to life after five long nights of suffocating silence. They had all been sitting around the kitchen bench coffee mugs in front of them and the burner phone Caleb had supplied them with in the centre of the table its lack of ringing proving neither good nor bad. When the TV crackled into life.

They all rushed to get into the living room and cast each other dark looks.

"If A's out to get Ali. Who started the video feed?" Wayne Fields asked. He had arrived just two days ago and after a quick master class on A he was now right up to speed.

If they had been just a little bit faster they'd have seen a red coat in the frame rushing to get away.

The screen showed a corridor, it was empty. However after a tense few minutes the doors clicked and the girls all slowly stepped out of the rooms. All of them except Mona. They were all wearing the clothes that they had been wearing when they read out the notes from A. Only now the clothes were slashed barely hanging together.

Spencer was covered in blood, whether it was her own or somebody else's wasn't clear. They all exchanged looks before rushing towards each other. However they didn't hug just stood together like a deer in headlights. It was Emily that broke the tense silence.

"I'm sorry." She chocked out looking each of them in the eye.

"Let's not talk about what we've just been through." Aria said quietly. "At least not here."

"Why have we been let out?" Hanna questioned. "I don't hear the bitch giving us instructions."

They all stood in silence the anticipation crackling between them like electric. But still no sounds from the speakers came.

"I don't like this." Hanna told the group.

"Don't like what Hanna? The fact that we're locked in a grotty old basement or the temperature of the said grotty old basement." Aria asked sarcastically.

"Neither. The fact that we've been let out of the cages and we've not been shocked or made to play some demented game yet." She snapped.

"Guys. Let's argue about that later. I've got an idea." Spencer told them.

…

Alison climbed into the back seat of Ezra's car which was parked behind the Hasting's Barn. She locked eyes with Ezra who was in the driver's seat. His appearance was disheveled as was Caleb's and Paige's all of them were sporting the same clothes as they had been yesterday as was everybody else who was involved in the A hunt.

Paige passed Ali a pair of shoes and took her other ones off her. The plan was for her to meet A in the woods and for them to follow using the GPS device that was embedded in the sole of her shoe. Surprisingly the idea was not down to the resident computer genius but Jason. Who apparently had spent a lot of his time in rehab centers watching old police show re-runs.

"Nice shoes." Alison complimented weakly. The tension between the two was still their but it had been put to one side until they rescued the girls and stopped A.

"Thanks. Caleb chose them, who knew he had good taste." Paige quipped.

A snort came from the front seat, "I spent nearly two years shopping with Hanna and I know a stylish pair of shoes when I see one. The GPS transmits to the phones I've connected it too. As soon as Tanners well and truly on her way on the fake trail Toby, Mike and Jason will catch us up. It's one against seven I like those kind of odds."

Alison nodded weakly, "Just don't lose me."

…

Jason DiLaurentis was sitting in his living room trying to fix his expression into something that looked worried. His sister has left out the back door just five minutes ago after the distraction Mike caused. Toby had sent him a discreet nod when he came back into the room after his trip around the perimeter of his house informing him that Ali had gotten to the others safe. However the expression wasn't that hard to fake as Spencer was still gone. Kidnapped.

Jason let his eyes wonder around the room. His eyes landing on a picture of himself and Alison when she was born. He remembered how upset he was that he was going to have a sister. He'd wanted a brother to play with him and Charlie.

Charlie… Jason hadn't thought about him in years his imaginary friend when he was a kid. But he still remembered him. His blonde hair the exact shade as his own and the blue eyes. They were the same shade as Alison's. Charlie was always getting him into trouble. Of course Jason realised now he'd been getting himself into trouble and Charlie had just been something that he'd blamed when his mom had told him off.

The room around him sprang into action as they'd deciphered the 'clue' that had been left by A. Tanner started shouting orders and all of the police officers followed like obedient dogs. As the room thinned so there was just Toby and Jason left, his father had gone with Tanner, Mike entered the room.

"Mom just rung. The TV's going again, we need to go now." He told them a sense of urgency in his voice but it was tinted with relief that his sister and her friends were still alive. The radio silence was stating to give then a bad feeling.

"Then let's get going." Toby said checking his holster and pulling his badge and tie off. He was no longer a police office, in that split second he'd become a man determined to get back his girlfriend.

...

**Ok. Read, Review and whatever else you do.**

**I'm sending you lots of virtual cookies for an apology for the awfully long wait.**

**See you soon (hopefully)...**

**PaintedBlackberry**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The four girls strode through the corridors with haste. They were following Spencer who seemed to know where she was going.

"What are they doing?" Veronica questioned. She took in the state of her daughter. She had on a pair of tattered jeans and a sweater vest that was covered in blood. Her hair was messy and her arms were scratched. But the look in her eyes was determination.

"Spence. Spence!" Aria shouted at her. "Slow down. Where are we going?"

"The vault." She yelled back.

Hanna stopped. "Are you mad?! Don't you remember what Mona said to us? It locks you in there for days with no food or water."

Spencer carried on down the corridor. "I remember. Hanna we are going to die in here if we don't do something and I'm not going to die knowing that I haven't done anything to try and get out of here."

The people in the Hastings' living room all sat in a stunned silence at Spencer's words. She thought they were going to die in that hell hole. How much had they been through since Alison's body was found which led her to accept that A would kill them.

"Why do we need to go to the vault though?" Emily asked.

"Charles disappeared like he was Houdini when I was in there. That means there's a secret passage and I counted steps the last time I was let out of my room and when the generator shut down it doesn't add up." Spencer started to slow down and took off into the Games Room. "If I'm right the passage should be here. Start looking."

The other girls followed haste and started tearing the room apart. They continued for about thirty seconds until they all bent over in agony the chips in their necks had obviously been activated.

"If Charles is out to get Ali who's doing all of this?" Byron asked.

"There's more than one of them. Toby mentioned there was a team." Peter told him. "But why would a let them get out of their rooms in the first place?"

"Maybe there's one that felt guilty and let them out and now regrets it and wants them back before Charles gets back." Pam Fields voiced to the room. "Or maybe this is just a way to find out what they know."

…

"Slow down." Caleb told Ezra from the front seat of the car. "If we can see Ali, A can see us."

"Something doesn't feel right." Ezra told him. "It's too easy."

"I personally like easy." Paige admitted, "We'll just have to wait and see. Whatever it is there's three of us and anther three on the way."

"I still don't like it." Ezra said bluntly.

Paige took in Ezra's profile. His hair was now wildly untamed and his face was unshaved. He had bags under his eyes and looked somewhat slimmer than he had done just a week ago. He now looked nothing like her English teacher that had so many High School girls swooning over him. She expected she looked exactly the same as Ezra, tired and scared.

She was broken out of her musings from the burner phone on the dashboard ringing. Caleb lurched forward to pick it up stabbing the speaking button as he did.

"Hello." He spoke. Nothing but silence rang out on the phone. "Hello?" He asked again frustration leaking into his tone.

There was a static sound before a child's voice cut through the phones speakers like a knife cutting through butter. The boys voice was innocent but there was menace behind it.

"Did I trick you?" It asked. "Did I get you?"

Caleb silently held his hand up to the cars other inhabitants, his message clear don't say anything. The boy on the tape laughed before his voice cut out and in its place was screaming. Their girls screaming.

Caleb snapped. "Listen you son of a bitch. I swear when I find out who you are and I will I will kill you for what you are doing to them."

The boy's voice started again, "I did trick you!" and then the call cut off the dialing tone was the only thing that showed the call had happened.

Caleb threw the phone back on the dash and concentrated back on the laptop screen that showed where Ali was. His face showed pure confusion.

"Guys. Ali stopped moving." He told them. "Right when the phone rang the signal stopped but the phone call masked it. It was bouncing a signal through cell phone towers so it looked like Ali was still moving but she must have turned off on a side road."

Ezra slammed the break on before turning the car round.

"Well A was right. He did trick us." Ezra commented cynically.

…

As she watched the four girls tearing apart the games room a wave of guilt struck her. They had done this to these girls. Unspeakable things that made her sick every time she thought about them. They were just children but the A game had forced them to grow up fast. All the things he'd done to them. All the things she'd helped him do to them. She was ashamed.

And all because she thought she loved him.

But now because of her choices she was stuck in the twisted game that he had devised and she couldn't see an escape route. So she'd made her decision whilst she'd watched them scream for their families and each other whilst he made them play the twisted playground games he'd devised. A substitute for the childhood he'd lost. She'd decided to give them an escape route forget about herself and the possibility of what he might do to her.

It was time to think about somebody else for a change.

She wouldn't play a part in his twisted games anymore.

It was time to end this. For good.

...

**Hello people of the internet. Yet again I am extremely sorry for the wait and the shortness of the chapter. I'm not going to promise a snappy update because I have mock exams at the end of the month so my spare time (what little of it there is) is devoted to that. **

**Please review and tell me what else you'd like to see in this story I really want my readers input. **

**Enjoy PLL tonight!**

**PaintedBlackberry**


End file.
